The use of underwater lights is well known in the art. Illumination from underwater lights attach fish providing better fishing opportunities and providing entertainment to those who enjoy watching marine life. More recently the industry has found various ways of mounting lights beneath the waterline on a marine vessel. Mounting of a light beneath the waterline requires that a hole be placed through the hull of a vessel and that proper sealing takes place to prevent water from penetrating the hull. Such lights are relatively expensive and requires professional installation.
Once installed, an underwater light provides countless hours of entertainment. Illumination also enhances the safety around the vessel, providing illumination to otherwise difficult to see low light level conditions.
All known lighting devices secured to a vessel hull are based on thru-hull fittings which makes them extremely expensive. The thru-hull fitting is a uniquely designed construction capable of preventing water entry yet provide an unobstructed window for passage of light from a halogen lamp, Light Emitting Diode (LED) or any other type of lighting element employed.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,623 discloses an underwater lighting device based on a specialty thru-hull vessel fitting. The fitting includes a flange placed on the outside of the vessel hull and an inner flange employing a jacking plate. The jacking plate is used to squeeze the hull between two flanges, a window panel is permanently with the outer flange. If the window panel is scratched, breached, or damaged, replacement of the entire thru-hull is required.
Thru-hull mounted underwater lights are expensive to manufacture and install, but also have inherent problems resulting from placement of multiple holes through the hull of a vessel. Larger vessels may have multiple lights placed in the transom of the vessel. If the vessel is left in the water, the underwater light is exposed to the elements at all times wherein growth can cover the light. Further, improper grounding can lead to galvanic action that, if left unchecked, is known to sink vessels.
Underwater lights for smaller vessels would provide the occupants with the same enjoyment received from placement on larger vessels, however, smaller boats may not have the space or hull thickness capable of supporting a transom mounted lighting device.
Thus, what is needed in the industry is an underwater light that can be installed in smaller marine vessels without the need for installing additional thru-hull fittings.